Kiseki Do-S Combi no Owarai
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Pemirsa sekalian, selamat datang di acara manzai yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu ini! Mari kita panggilkan pasangan sadis...maksudnya pasangan manzai kita, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya! Selamat membaca!


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punyanya yang punya dan channel 'Do-S Kiseki Combi no Owarai' ini hanyalah fiktif belaka

Warning: lame humor, AkaKuro dating, OOC, Bokeshi

Ini adalah hasil karya boku setelah nonton manzai di youtube malem-malem.

Ada yang belum tahu manzai? Manzai itu sejenis stand-up comedy Jepang, tapi dilakukan oleh dua orang yang disebut 'boke' dan 'tsukkomi'. 'Boke' itu adalah untuk menyampaikan cerita dengan isi yang memiliki kejanggalan, sehingga aneh atau lucu, dengan tujuan memancing tawa. Sedangkan 'Tsukkomi' bertugas sebagai straight man, menyela cerita 'boke', dan membetulkan bagian-bagian yang dianggap janggal, sehingga penonton tahu saat harus tertawa. By wiki indonesia.

Boke: Akashi (bukan karena dia nggak punya duit, tapi karena kalimat-kalimat dia itu janggal semua)

Tsukkomi: Kuroko (Straight man but not straight, Do-S detected)

'Kiseki Do-S Combi' itu tag lain AkaKuro di pixiv selain tag 'AkaKuro' tentunya. Jadi itu nama bukan boku yang bikin yah, di pixiv mereka emang identik dengan duo sadis dari Kisedai :p

Happy reading!

* * *

Selamat siang, semuanya! Selamat datang di acara 'Kiseki Do-S Combi no Owarai'! Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, mari kita panggilkan pasangan manzai kita, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya!

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi studio saat pemuda berambut merah terang dan biru langit keluar dari belakang stage.

Kuroko mendekatkan mic ke mulutnya, "Selamat siang, saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Dan saya Akashi Seijuurou," sambung Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Akashi-kun tetap ganteng seperti biasa."

"Ah Tetsuya, kamu juga tetap imut seperti biasa."

Teriakan para fangirl di studiopun membahana (karena 80% dari mereka adalah AkaKuro shipper)

"Kenapa aku selalu saja dibilang imut, Akashi-kun? Aku ini 'kan laki-laki. Sekali-kali katakanlah kalau aku keren."

"Karena kau itu uke-ku, Tetsuya. Kalau kau seme-ku, aku akan menatapmu dengan mata sebesar piring dan menaruh efek bunga-bunga di belakang kepalaku."

"Menarik. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa jadi semenya Akashi-kun?"

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, Tetsuya. Kau sudah lihat kan hasil polling ranking karakter KuroBas terfavorit di Shonen Jump? Aku menang telak dengan jumlah voting hampir dua kali lipat dari punyamu."

"Iya, itu membuatku sangat kesal. Aku muncul sejak chapter pertama, tapi kamu yang baru kelihatan wujudnya di volume belasan bisa mendapatkan voting lebih banyak. Pasti para reader Shonen Jump waktu itu matanya sedang kelilipan sepatu."

Akashi tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang salah, Tetsuya. Aku memang selalu menang dan kemenangan itu sudah seperti bernafas sepertiku."

"Oh, jadi kalau Akashi-kun berhenti bernafas, kau tidak akan menang?"

"Kau pasti tahu artinya kalau aku tidak bernafas, Tetsuya. Mati. Dan jangan melihatku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membunuh Akashi-kun supaya aku bisa naik ke peringkat satu lagi."

"Memangnya kau sanggup membunuhku? Bukannya aku ini pacarmu?"

"Tenang saja, Akashi-kun. Aku masih punya banyak simpanan. Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun..."

Akashi memotong cepat. "Berarti aku harus membunuh mereka dulu sebelum kau membunuhku."

Tiba-tiba, Kagami yang sedang masak, Aomine yang sedang ngupil dan Kise yang sedang luluran merasakan hawa dingin di punggung mereka.

Kuroko langsung mengganti topik, "...lupakan soal bunuh-membunuh itu. Apa kau punya saran bagus supaya aku menang dalam polling karakter selanjutnya?"

"Ganti namamu jadi Akashi, kau pasti akan selalu menang."

"Nanti namanya bukan Kuroko no Basuke, tapi Akashi no Basuke dong."

"Kau benar, Tetsuya. Karena kita sama-sama Akashi, jadi manga itu akan menceritakan tentang kita berdua. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama, konflik, jadian, kencan, menikah dan se-"

Kuroko buru-buru memotong, "Jepang tidak melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis,"

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa keluar negeri atau aku akan membunuh ayahku, mengambil posisi ayahku dan melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis di sini."

"Akashi-kun, jangan bicara soal bunuh-membunuh lagi. Katakanlah sesuatu yang lucu, dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara tawa penonton maupun para reader."

"Oh, kita datang kesini untuk melucu? Aku kira ini AkaKuro fan greeting."

Kuroko mengeluarkan harisen-nya dan memukul kepala Akashi pelan. "Ini manzai, Akashi-kun."

"Hm? Kau memukulku, Tetsuya? Tidak terasa sakit sama sekali."

PLAK! Kuroko mengeluarkan ignite harisen-nya ke kepala Akashi, membuat kepala Akashi terpental beberapa senti.

Akashi mengusap-usap kepalanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Nah, itu baru Tetsuya."

'Oh, jadi Akashi-kun diam-diam maso.' pikir Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi tahu rahasia supaya tidak terkalahkan seperti aku?"

"Boleh, aku yakin semua orang ingin tahu soal itu."

"Jangan pernah lengah dan pastikan dirimu menguasai tiap bidang yang kau geluti. Misalnya, ada salah satu rumus fisika yang tidak kita pahami saat pelajaran, itu artinya kita harus berusaha memahami rumus itu meski harus memakan waktu seharian penuh."

"Apa kau juga melakukan hal seperti itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku menggunakan otak Daiki sebagai perumpamaan, Tetsuya. Kalau aku hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk memahami rumus fisika."

PLAK! Harisen Kuroko beraksi lagi. "Kyaaa Akashi-kun keren." ujarnya dengan nada monoton.

Akashi mengusap kepalanya yang benjol dua. "Kau menyindirku, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, itu suara dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam." Kuroko membalikkan badannya membelakangi Akashi.

Dari gaya bicara Kuroko, Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko merasa sebal dengan lagaknya. Akhirnya ia memberi penjelasan, "Tetsuya, kalau aku tidak bisa sempurna di segala bidang, ayahku bilang dia akan menyuruh para pembantu untuk membuang semua koleksi foto telanjang Tetsuya yang kusimpan di bawah ranjang."

Riuh teriakan para wanita di studio kembali membahana.

"Hah? Membuang apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya. Sepertinya Kuroko tidak begitu mendengar bagian akhir kalimat tersebut gara-gara teriakan para fangirl barusan yang saking kerasnya sampai bisa memecahkan beberapa lampu di studio itu.

Akashi tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arah Kuroko, "Bukan apa-apa, Tetsuya. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Haa..." Kuroko mendesah mengiyakan. "Kali ini biar aku coba mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu."

"Silahkan,"

"Sebenarnya, ada satu cara lagi untuk membuatmu tidak merasakan kemenangan."

"Apa itu, Tetsuya?"

"Membuatmu tidur panjang seperti putri yang ada di dongeng-dongeng. Lalu setelah itu aku akan..."

"Membangunkanku dengan ciuman tulusmu? Romantis sekali."

"Mengirimmu ke museum nasional Jepang dengan keterangan: 'Disini berbaring Akashi Seijuurou, manusia pemenang dari segala pemenang yang ada di Jepang'."

"...kau pikir aku manusia bersejarah?"

"Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk jadi pemenang di segala bidang."

"Aku?"

"Itu artinya kau bukan manusia, Akashi-kun."

Akashi langsung mengambil harisen dari tangan Kuroko, lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan harisen itu. Kuroko terkejut, tadinya dia mengira Akashi akan memukulnya sebagai tsukkomi act dari kalimat barusan.

"Akashi-kun?"

Benjolan ketiga muncul dari benjolan kedua yang ada di kepala Akashi. Benjol di kepala Akashi jadi lebih mirip tumpukan kue mochi sekarang. "...sakit," gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau memukul diri sendiri, Akashi-kun?"

"Untuk membuktikan kalau aku ini manusia dan punya rasa sakit, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Kadang-kadang Akashi-kun ini masokis ya," ia maju mendekati Akashi, menarik kepala merah Akashi dengan kedua tangannya lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium benjol di kepala Akashi.

Benjolan itupun berangsur-angsur lenyap setelah dicium Kuroko. Benjolan yang aneh...

"Tetsuya..." Akashi menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam, "...malam ini kamu boleh meminum vanila shake-ku sepuasnya."

"IGNITE PASS KAI!"

Serangan yang tepat mendarat di perut Akashi membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

"Minna-san, karena Akashi-kun tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan, manzai kami akan diakhiri sampai sini saja, terimakasih banyak." kata Kuroko seraya membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan ke belakang stage sambil menyeret Akashi yang masih terkapar tak berdaya.

Para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Entah karena merasa puas dengan penampilan manzainya, atau fanservicenya, atau senang melihat Akashi yang diseret-seret bak karung beras.

* * *

Owari!

Gomen kalo nggak lucu, karena emang pada dasarnya Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama nggak bisa ngelucu jadi jangan salahin boku :3 *dihajar

Yup, fanfic manzai ini boku tulis buat ngerayain **Koukou AkaKuro Day** yang jatuh pada tanggal ini! Semoga kalian tetap langgeng dan sadis selama-lamanya #what

Kepikiran juga sih bikin sequel, cuma ntar bakal ada guest yang bakal mereka bully abis-abisan, pasti seru deh...tapi gimana mood dan waktu boku sih, yang Akayuki no Ouji juga belum kelar

Thanks for reading and Happy Koukou AkaKuro Day! ^^

* * *

Di belakang stage, Akashi berbaring di sofa panjang sementara Kuroko duduk di sofa one seat di sebelahnya.

"Masih sakit, Akashi-kun?"

"Sudah baikan, kok."

"Maaf, tiba-tiba aku menyerangmu dengan ignite pass kai. Habis Akashi-kun bilang begitu sih,"

"Tetsuya," Akashi bangun dari sofa, berpindah ke posisi duduk. "Tidak ada yang menjamin kalau vanilla shake di restoran itu bersih dan sehat. Jadi aku mencari resepnya di buku dan internet supaya aku bisa membuatkan vanilla shake untukmu setiap saat."

Kurokp mengangkat alis mendengar penjelasan Akashi. "Eh? Jadi..."

"Atau kau mau vanilla shake yang lain?" tanya Akashi dengan senyuman kau-tahu-apa-maksudku.

Wajah sang pemain bayangan itupun memerah, "Yang mana saja boleh,"


End file.
